Once Apon A Demon
by LozzieLiz
Summary: uhhh... a story about a young Demoness who escapes the underworld and seeks out the charmed ones for help... meanwhile Phoebe is having second thouhts about her divorce from Cole... will she forgive him for what he has done? better make it PG just incase


Down in a cavern, deep in the underworld, a young Demoness sat on her bed, a sleek black, cover with a blood red comforter. She looked determined as she stared at the demon before her.  
  
"M'lady? What do you mean leave?" asked a nervous demon who was on his knee before the young girl. His bosses would not be happy with this new revelation. A demon? Leave the underworld?? NEVER!  
  
"I mean get out of here. There's got to be more to life just killing innocents and destroying good. Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to feel the fresh air on your skin? To breathe in the oxygen as deep as you possibly could then let it all out in one great big WHOOSH!!"  
  
"Not exactly ma'am. But why go to the above when we have all the oxygen we need here?"  
  
"its not the same, Adain. Generated oxygen doesn't taste as good."  
  
"How do you know? You've never been to the above."  
  
"I was born there, not that I remember. when mother returned to the underworld she said that she always missed the breeze on her skin, and that the air tasted. pure." The young demons eyes started to well up with tears as she thought of her mother. She still missed her. Although she was trained not to feel emotions, she missed her mother, and she longed for a life away from the depths of hell.  
  
Just as she thought of leaving, a group of the sources demons barged into the cavern. And tried to detain the young girl.  
  
"Whats going on? Adain? Did you tell of my plans to leave???" she shouted as she dodged the fireballs that were flung at her.  
  
"It was for your own safety m'lady. I had to alert them. You cant leave here its not safe!" whimpered the servant demon to his mistress as if he were a child who had just been caught doing something wrong.  
  
"And this looks safe to you?" she asked in earnest as she dodged yet another round of fireballs.  
  
"Im sorry my lady." Screamed the demon as she fired her own round of fireballs at the guards. When she saw that they were unphased by her attack she tried to shimmer only to find herself in the clutches of the guards.  
  
"Adain! Help me!"  
  
"Im sorry. Its for your own good!!"  
  
as the guards tried to shimmer away with the girl in tow, she managed to escape their clutches and shimmer herself to somewhere they could not find her, the surface.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Elsewhere on earth, Phoebe Halliwell was sitting in her office at the bay mirror talking to her divorce lawyer, asking if he can speed things up with her divorce with Cole.  
  
"Yes I know Mr Carter, there are complications in my divorce. yes I do know that im the only reason that this divorce is going through. yes I am aware that my husband wont sign the pa-. what do you mean he wont sign???. He can't do that can he??. I don't care if its his decision I want those papers signed.. Well cant you do that??. Well then what about a restraining order?. no he hasn't physically abused me. I just want him out of my life. what do you mean it takes 18 months for a divorce to go through???. Then MAKE him sign!!. Thankyou mister Carter." Phoebe abruptly hung up the phone with an angry sigh. She just felt like screaming!!  
  
"Lawyers. they're all the same.." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Phoebe. my office. now!!!" came Elise's voice through the door to Phoebe's office. Phoebe grunted again and headed towards the door.  
  
Once inside, Elise had sat down, took her glasses off the top of her head and looked at a copy of the paper in front of her.  
  
"Phoebe. I have to say, that your work has decreased a lot these past weeks."  
  
"Yes I know elise, but I was going through a rough patch, with this whole divorce thing and now my husband wont sign the pap-"  
  
"Phoebe!" Elise cut off. "a rough patch??? You've been nothing but a horrible Bitch to all your readers."  
  
"No I havnt. "  
  
"Yesterday you told 'heartbroken in heaven' to. and I quote." Elise began to read from the paper in front of her. ".To Leave the cheating bastard behind and get over it and yourself and trade all of your self pity for a life, and if that didn't work to go and slash the tires of your husbands brand new Lexus so that he and his new girlfriend can see that you mean business." Elise looked up from the paper and directly at Phoebe.  
  
"This has got to stop, Phoebe. If you cant keep your hatred towards your husband to yourself were gonna have to let you go."  
  
"Im sorry Elise, its just really hard. Cole hurt me so bad, its hard to keep all that hurt inside."  
  
"I know the pain of divorce. but I also know the need to keep my personal life exactly that, Personal. Got it??"  
  
"Yes Elise." Phoebe answered before leaving her office.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
so wat did you think of my story??? Well so far anyway? Should I continue??? Review and tell me 


End file.
